falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Please note that all events on here are NOT canon, but rather are events created by users of this wiki. The actual Fallout Timeline is located on this link. Only reference to TOTALLY COMPLETED articles should be added. Stubs and works in progress need not apply. Also note that the Fallout World is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from a certain point sometime after World War II. So this is not the our future, but a future in which it has a retro-1950s traditionalist feel to it with science, technology, war, and events. This timeline is used to keep track of chronological events and birthdates. Contents 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1913 *'January 15th: '''Town of Oak Springs is founded as a farming community. 1980 *May 20:The Eldest is born in San Angelo. 21st Century ''2001 to 2100 2020 *'November 5th: '''Charles Fiske is born in New York. 2041 *September 13: Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *October 24: Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2043 * '''February 9:' Goulmic is born in Michigan. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. *'August 15th:' The London Underground's reconstruction is finished by Permanent Structures LLP.. The Underground, along with all tunnels and stations, becomes nuclear bomb-proof and will act as a bomb shelter in the case of a nuclear war. *'December 10th: 'Moanin' Bud Williams born in Greenville, Mississippi. 2048 *Simon Phelps is born in Oak Springs. *Blake Anders is born in Florida. *'August 15th: 'Moteurs De Luxe nearly declares bankruptcy after a scandalous affair with the CEO of the company and a prostitute. 2051 *Construction of Aquaculture commences. 2052 *'April 29th:' The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Union, people demand their stocks be redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd: ' The last bank in England, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Union of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". *'May 5th:' Riots in downtown London, as a result of the worthless stocks and market crash, cause the deaths of numerous officers, citizens, and the destruction of three robots. London Police manage to calm the situation, leaving a total death count of 103 People. *'May 9th:' The British Freedom Collaboration reveal to be responsible for the riots in London. The City of London Corporation labels them as terrorists. 2057 *Alexander Noble is born. 2063 *Vault 78 is completed. 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2068 * August: Vault 88's construction is completed two months ahead of schedule. 2074 *'April 19th:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World" to the public. It does not sell well. 2075 *Jackalopes, a gene-spliced species, are introduced to consumers. 2077 *The series of events that would eventually be dubbed the Amazon Catastrophe take place. *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23rd: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **The Klan is formed in a private bunker in Mississippi. **A military parade in Oak Springs is cut short by the bombs. The resulting kinetic shockwaves open up massive crevices and sinkholes, swallowing much of the small suburban town. **United Kingdom, receiving word of the nuclear attacks on the United States, begin Operation: Saviour. British Armed Forces open the stations to The Underground at all points for roughly 20 minutes until the missiles come into view. The doors are slammed shut and locked. The Underground passes all inspections and is effectively closed down and given control to the British Armed Forces and Metro Transportation Authority. **General T. Perrigreen, of the British "G-100" facility, orders his men to stay behind as bombs drop around the facility. The men stay inside as the entrance caves in, stranding them all inside. **British Freedom Collaboration members take over Picadilly Station and manage to get a large number of members into The Underground, as well as numerous civilians. **The Opening party for Leviathon Towers is interrupted by nuclear war, the broadcasting message is stuck on repeat under the collapsed upper story. *'October 25th:' Surviving British Military Forces above ground reach the Blackpool Tower. Using an R-44A Army Communications Radio, they begin to broadcast a message across the London Area, reporting the war is over. *'October 31st: '''Survivors in Oak Springs head towards the city hall, where after a short debate, Simon Phelps is elected as the first mayor of the devastated community. *'November': Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. 2078 *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Illustious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. 2080 *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2084 *Gorges Del Lobos founds Los Gigantes Mercenary Company. 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. *Simon Phelps dies. 2100 *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *Anderson Blake dies. *The Underground, after much heated tension and violence, opens it's doors for the first time in over 20 Years to the wasteland of the Great Britain. All citizens wander the wastes in hopes of finding a new home. 22nd Century ''2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2134 *The Rock is founded. 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2151 *Bill Winston dies defending his community from raiders. 2153 *'January 2nd: 'John Robertson is born in Vault 78. 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. *Vault 78 is overrun by Feral Ghouls, and the surviving dwellers flee. 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. *NCR and Oak Springs officials sign a document officialy stating that Oak Springs has become a part of the NCR. 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crushes the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. *The Crazy Deathclaws attack and wipe out a small garrison of NCR soldiers defending a small outpost near Oak Springs, taking it over as a base of operations. 2187 * The New Castle Way Republic is founded 2200 *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. 2210 *'October 1:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. 2211 *'September:' In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. 2224 *John Bouldock is born in the community of New Cleveland in Ohio. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2231 *March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonised by the S.I.E.C. 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. 2239 *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *'The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' 2244 *Richard Morose is born in the Dakotas. 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *Nutsack is born in Shantyburg. 2246 *John Harn born in Shady Sands. 2247 *Jay Frost is born in Dayglow, California. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to the Corpse Coast. 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jacob Uyyik is born in Kansas. 2253 *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. *'March 11: 'Robert Heinz is born in California. 2257 *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born in Sweetsteppes. 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. 2260 *'July 31:' Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. 2262 *Salsa-French Porter is born in Alabama. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. *Eddie De La Rocha is born in Texas. 2265 *John Bouldock is apparently assassinated, but it was in fact a double that was killed. He assumes the identity of The Buck. 2268 *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *'July 5:' Raven is born. 2276 *NCR Ranger Team India arrives in the Mojave Wasteland 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *Leonard Watson is born in Rivet City. 2278 *Byron Anders born in New York. 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The deception perpetrated by John Bouldock is uncovered and he is lynched by an angry mob. 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Ranger Team India is completely wipedout at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. *A wounded Jay Frost commits suicide with a grenade when Legionnaires approach the dying or dead members of Ranger Team India, killing himself, the Legionnaires, and the wounded Rangers. 2293 *Nutsack dies. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History